


Midnight Liason

by Stacysmash



Series: Training Camp Arc [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, Sneaking Around, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: His breath shuddered as he reached for the door, hesitating slightly as his nervousness almost overwhelmed him. If he didn’t enter, however, he was sure to be branded a coward by the one person who would never let him forget it. That fate would be far worse than whatever occurred behind that door, so Daichi bolstered his confidence and slid the door open.





	Midnight Liason

It was a moonless night in Saitama, the night calm as deep snores rose and fell in the pitch-black classroom.  Daichi waited in anguish until he was certain no one else was conscious before slipping out of his covers. He had kept his phone nestled in his hand, so he wouldn’t make any noise searching for it when it was time. Being the captain had its benefits in that he was stationed closest to the door, but the guilt for taking advantage of that fact gnawed at him a little.

He crept like a thief to the door and gently nudged it open. It made a slight noise as it moved along the track, and he paused to listen for any signs of it waking his teammates. When he was certain he was in the clear, he slid through the opening and gingerly shut the door. With a sigh he glanced down the hallway, illuminated only by the exit sign at the end. He flipped his cell phone open to give a little more light and tiptoed past the next classroom, his heart drumming an erratic cadence in his chest.

As he was just sneaking past the restroom, he heard a flush and the sink running, and in a panic, he darted to a nearby closet. His hand barely caught a falling broom as he wiggled his way in, shutting the door enough to block him from whoever was about to walk by.

There was a creak of a door and a long bear-like yawn as the unknown student shuffled past and back into his assigned classroom. Daichi waited at least a couple minutes before emerging from his closet, gently propping the broom against the wall to avoid a loud clatter. He licked his lips and continued further down before he changed his mind.

At last he reached the last door on the right, an entire classroom devoid of sleeping students and his intended destination. His breath shuddered as he reached for the door, hesitating slightly as his nervousness almost overwhelmed him. If he didn’t enter, however, he was sure to be branded a coward by the one person who would never let him forget it. That fate would be far worse than whatever occurred behind that door, so Daichi bolstered his confidence and slid the door open.

Kuroo Tetsurou was lounging in the teacher’s chair with his long legs stretched out on the desk. His face was illuminated by his phone screen, and as Daichi entered and closed the door behind him, his eyes flickered up. His lips spread up in a grin holding very sinister intentions, and in the darkness he looked more like a femme fatale from a noir film rather than a third year high school athlete.

He shut his phone off and laid it on the desk, his legs falling gracefully to the floor as his body snapped off the chair.

“Sawamura,” He whispered, his lanky silhouette sauntering towards him until he could feel the heat from his body. “I wasn’t sure if you were gonna come.”

Daichi gulped and slid away from the door but kept his back along the wall of the classroom. Kuroo mirrored his movement, remaining close enough to make him uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well, you said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

He saw the edges of Kuroo’s lips spread even wider.

“I did say that, but I was hoping we could do a little more than just talk.” It was strange hearing Kuroo’s voice in a whisper. It lacked his sly tones but with the breathiness of it he sounded even more alluring than usual. Daichi shivered from the effect of it as well as the implication and tried to press his body even further into the wall, though it refused to budge.

“What do you mean?”

Kuroo sighed and stepped closer, pressing his palms against the wall on either side of his head to box him in.

“Do I really need to be blunt? And they call me a tease, but you, Sawamura, take the cake. I want to kiss you and put my hands on you. I want you to do the same to me if you’d be so kind.”

It was exactly what Daichi wanted to hear and what he didn’t. A part of him was terrified of the prospect, though most of him had been craving it all week. No, longer than that.

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, and at his proximity to Kuroo he could see his expression faltering as he waited for Daichi’s response. Seeing the slight crack in Kuroo’s confidence completely obliterated any apprehension he may have felt.

Daichi reached out and gripped onto the front of Kuroo’s shirt, tugging him lower. He licked his lips and lifted his face towards him as an open invitation.

“Alright… that sounds good to me.”

Kuroo’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, but he didn’t dive in right away. He dropped one hand to wrap around Daichi’s lower back, finally prying him off the wall. His other hand nestled against Daichi’s cheek and guided their lips together. Daichi leaned into it with a deep breath, tasting the bite of cool mint lingering from Kuroo’s toothpaste. The kiss was soft and warm, and it was perfect for easing into the moment and releasing all the distracting thoughts rattling around in his brain. He felt Kuroo’s fingers spread out against his back, warm and protective. Their lips moved gently against each other, their bodies drifting closer like opposite magnetic poles.

Daichi released Kuroo’s shirt and rested his hands against his chest. He could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat through the fabric, trilling like a hummingbird. If only he could always have that little clue into Kuroo’s deepest feelings, instead of trying to guess from his teasing words and subtle body language. But if he could, he probably wouldn’t feel so drawn to his arch rival.

Kuroo pressed him back up against the wall, removing any space left between them. Daichi instinctively stretched his arms around Kuroo’s neck and he heard a satisfied hum from between their lips. The hand on his cheek slid away and a moment later he felt slender fingers slip underneath his T-shirt and graze across his skin. His body shivered from the contact and he felt Kuroo’s lips smile against his. The hand on his back also began to pull his shirt up from behind, allowing his fingers to trail down his spine.

It was tantalizing, and Daichi wasn’t sure if he wanted to push away and play a little hard-to-get or fall apart in Kuroo’s hands. Kuroo chose that moment to open his mouth wider and let his tongue slip into his. Daichi forgot all about his pride and focused purely on the wet heat slipping around his mouth and raising the temperature in his body to a simmer.

He wanted to push the boundaries himself, to feel what Kuroo’s tan skin felt like under his fingertips, but there was something he desired even more. His hand cradled the back of Kuroo’s neck, and slowly he raised them higher and tentatively played with the fine black hairs at the top of his nape. Boldness flickered through his veins, and Daichi slipped his hand up further, nestling in the wild forest of Kuroo’s hair.

As his fingers gripped into the feathery hair, softer than he could have imagined, he felt an ounce of control over the situation that had been carrying him away at Kuroo’s own pace. He pulled back from the kiss and held Kuroo’s head in place. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open, his expression mixed with confusion and a slight pout at being held back. Daichi chuckled and gently grabbed hold of Kuroo’s protruding lower lip with his teeth. He gave it a little suck before releasing and relished in the stunned look pasted on the other’s face. It didn’t last long however as a delighted grin spread on Kuroo’s lips.

“Mmmm, Sawamura. Just when I think I know all there is to know about you, you intrigue me all over again.”

“Good, because I don’t have a clue what’s going on in your head most of the time,” Daichi admitted honestly and Kuroo let out an unattractive snort.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that hard to figure out. For example, I only like to tease people I like or respect, and I _crave_ to get under your skin,” Kuroo purred as he pressed his lips gently against his temple.

“Hm, you are really good at that,” Daichi breathed and closed his eyes. He dropped his hands and settled them on Kuroo’s waist instead, his fingers immediately sneaking under his red shirt. A flicker of jealousy swept over him as he felt Kuroo’s narrow waist, packed with lean muscle. But it passed quickly as he felt goosebumps erupt across Kuroo’s skin from his light touch. He smiled into Kuroo’s lips as another wave of confidence spurred his hands to travel even further.

His fingers raked up Kuroo’s back, which seemed to take forever with how long it was. Kuroo sighed, a relieved sound one usually makes when sinking into a warm bath. The gentleness between them was overpowered by all their earlier inhibitions crumbling to dust. Their mouths opened wider, fingers gripped tighter, and they lost all self-control when it came to keeping their voices quiet.

The door to the classroom opened abruptly, and they both let out a surprised yelp as a beam of light blinded them.

“Tch, two captains, seriously? Kuroo, what the hell?” Naoi Manabu’s irritated voice said from beyond the light.

“Naoi-san! Shut that thing off, we can’t see!”

The beam of light pointed to the floor instead, and Kuroo and Daichi rubbed their burning eyes. When they could finally focus again, they flinched under Naoi’s disapproving gaze, but Daichi could see the slightest curl at the edge of his lips.

“You two are supposed to be setting a good example, not sneaking off in the middle of the night. I’m extra surprised at you, Sawamura. I thought your maturity was beyond this.”

“Um, sorry, Sir. There’s no excuse,” Daichi said, his shame heating up his cheeks to a lethal degree.

“Alright, I’ll let this one slide. Both of you get to bed, your _own_ beds, this instant.”

They clamored out of the classroom in silence and with a snicker Naoi walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. Once he was around the corner, Kuroo slipped his hand into Daichi’s to stall him.

“Hey,” He whispered, pulling him close. “We can talk more about this later, but… you are applying to schools in Tokyo, right?”

Daichi cocked his head, confused by the nature of the question. “Yeah, most of them are actually.”

Kuroo smiled, and even in the dim light Daichi could see it wasn’t his usual teasing grin but something pure and warm.

“Great, it’s just that I wasn’t really aiming for this to be a fling with you. I know it won’t be easy with us being far apart and finishing our last year, but after that… will you considering doing this for real?”

Daichi immediately squeezed his hand in response. He pulled Kuroo further in and stood up on his toes to give Kuroo a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Of course. See you tomorrow,” He said quickly and released Kuroo, bolting toward Karasuno’s room and slipping in without looking back.

Kuroo stood still for a moment, alone in the hallway and hearing nothing but his own thundering heart. He took a deep breath and placed his palms against his cheeks, hoping to cool them down before they ignite. He let out a quiet chuckle and floated on air as he made his way to Nekoma’s classroom. When he finally laid down on his futon, he knew it would take a miracle for him to get to sleep. He didn’t seem to mind as he sighed happily in between his pillows, picturing all the kisses he could sneak from Daichi once he joined him in Tokyo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a kurodai week cast off, I can't even remember which prompt I was using it for, lol. So I had a lot of it written a while ago and wanted to finish it. I've never actually written anything during the Training Camp Arc, and I love that part of haikyuu so much I might dabble in it more.  
> I wanna give a shout out to [Risa's Art Blog](http://risartblog.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, you need to check out her kurodai tag. She did a couple pieces of Sneaky Kurodai Kisses and the flustered Kurodai a few minutes in, ha ha ha, and I felt like it fit in very well with this :)


End file.
